1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to folding chairs. More particularly, the invention involves an improved folding chair of the type comprised of a back portion and a front portion that are connected to each other and provided with a seat therebetween, and two armrests disposed on either side of the chair and extending between the back and front portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide chairs which are capable of being folded into a compact configuration for storage and transport purposes. However, conventional folding chairs are characterized by several disadvantages, including complex articulated structures, inability to accommodate the placement of the feet of the user under the seat, the lack of a yieldable back support, difficulty in folding and unfolding with possibility of jamming the articulated structure, instability in the unfolded position of use, and the requirement for substantial storage space in the folded condition.